Belt buckle presenters of this type for seat belt systems are known from the state of the art and serve for moving the belt buckle for fastening the seat belt into a comfort position and a holding position. In the comfort position the insertion of the buckle tongue into the belt buckle can be facilitated. After fastening the seat belt the belt buckle is moved to a holding position at which a good restraining function of the safety belt system is ensured and/or the belt buckle does not hinder the vehicle occupant. Belt buckle presenters including a spindle drive are known, wherein the spindle nut and the spindle have to be designed so that in the case of restraint the force acting on the belt buckle can be absorbed by the spindle and the spindle nut.
It is the object of the invention to provide a belt buckle presenter having an improved force transmission in the case of restraint.